Somewhere Only We Know
by yourklaineisshowing
Summary: Kurt has cancer. He is about to go through his eighth chemotherapy, and Blaine wants to help him have some good times before the hard treatment. sick!Kurt. Klaine. One-shot with an option to becaome multi-chapter on your request.


It was a week before his eighth chemotherapy, and Blaine wanted to do something special. He wanted to surprise Kurt in a way that will sweeten the tough days he was expecting after the treatment.

He picked Kurt up at night. He knocked on their door, and Burt opened it, greeting him with a weak smile. He looked tired, just as Blaine looked, just as everybody near Kurt looked.

"Hey Blaine, come in" he said, moving so to let Blaine into the house. The weather outside was nice, the sun was about to disappear from the sky, but its warmth was still there. But as hot as it was outside, it was never enough for Kurt and his weak body.

He climbed up the stairs and the hot wind coming from Kurt's room greeted him. The air conditioner was on, and that meant Kurt wasn't feeling too well that day.

"Hey baby," he whispered as he entered the room, still not sure whether Kurt was asleep or not.

"Hi," came a weak reply. He looked inside the room as he closed the door behind him. Kurt was wearing a sweatshirt that Blaine remembered that was tight on him before it all it began. It was huge now, covering him like a sack. His skin-tight jeans were not skin anymore. He looked like he was wearing his father's clothes, all too big and heavy on his now even skinnier body.

He lost all his hair to chemotherapy. And even though Blaine kept telling him his head was beautiful even without all the hair, Kurt hated it. He had a designer's hat, blue with white stripes, and he never took it off. Not even when he was alone at home, or at the hospital with all the other kids.

"How do you feel today?" Blaine asked, sitting carefully next to him so his bed won't move too much and make him sick.

"I'm fine I guess…" his voice cracked.

"Can I touch you?"

It was the most asked question now. Sometimes Kurt would feel too bad, and every touch would make him sick to his stomach. Blaine would ask that question before every slight touch, just so Kurt would feel comfortable. Touching fingers was the farthest the reached. Kissing was banned since Kurt's body was too week and he could get sick so easily, and hugs hurt him too much to handle.

It has been a rough year, but they were handling it.

Kurt nodded and Blaine's finger rose slowly. He took Kurt's hand in his and a smile spread across his face.

"You look beautiful today," Kurt said slowly, a blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks honey, you're handsome yourself."

Silence fell as they both stared one into another's eyes.

"Do you want to go? I came to pick you up…"

"Oh?" Kurt's eyes widened a bit, as much as he could widen them, and his mouth fell open.

"I want to take you somewhere only we know. We can have dinner together and then I'll get you home."

"Wait…" he sounded unsure, "can I go out at this weather and in my current condition?"

Blaine's fingers started making circled around Kurt's hand, moving a bit upper every time just before it became uncomfortable for Kurt.

"Actually I called your father this afternoon to ask him. He called Dr Roth and he said you could leave as long as you want to."

Kurt lightened up, and started trying to raise from bed. Blaine helped him up, turning off the TV. He helped him with his shoes and Kurt went inside the huge closet and took out his favourite coat.

They went down the stairs together, Blaine holding Kurt. It was a hard task to manage every time they left the house, but Kurt was still his stubborn self, and as much as he suffered he insisted on staying independent, and didn't accepted any wheelchair or supported offered to him.

"Be careful please," said Burt as he saw the two preparing to leave the house, "and have him back before it's getting too cold outside."

Blaine helped Kurt with his coat, and accepted Burt's help as he wrapped a scarf around Kurt's neck. And finally they left the house.

They went with Blaine's car. He helped Kurt in, and they drove almost half an hour before arriving.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked weakly.

"It's just the park baby, we're going to make it our place now, so we can come back after you get better, and remember everything you've been through, and understand that even when it was hard, everything turned out to be great."

He went and opened Kurt door, helping him out of the car. He took him in his hand, taking a basket out of the back seat and holding it with his free hand, as they started walking to a beautiful spot right next to the small river.

They sat under a tree, on a blanket Blaine brought. He took out a second blanket and wrapped it around Kurt's waist so he was not cold and started taking out food and drinks from the basket.

Chemo has made Kurt feeling less hungry, and even when he was eating he was picking certain things and not accepting anything else.

"I brought you some pasta honey, do you want any?"

Kurt shook his head slightly, afraid to get dizzy. "Not hungry," he mumbled through a sneeze, "just water."

Blaine poured some water and gave the glass to Kurt, but his hands shivered and the glass fell so they water spilled on the grass nest to them.

"Oh my god I'm sorry," he said through chattering teeth.

"It okay baby, are you okay? Are you cold?"

Kurt nodded slowly, and without even hesitating Blaine took his coat and sweater off, staying with a short shirt. He wrapped his warm clothed on Kurt's body and held to him fr a few more seconds.

It didn't take tem seconds and Kurt started coughing. He looked ached and scared.

"Baby I think we should go home."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, sadly. "I am sorry; I really wanted to be with you."

"You're not to blame baby, you're sick, it's okay. The cold is a part of it. I can stay with you at home if you want. We can watch a movie together."

Kurt nodded with a weak smile, and Blaine started getting up so he could try and help Kurt.

^.^

When they got to the parking, Blaine picked Kurt up bride style and got him straight to his bed. He calmed Burt down, telling him everything was okay, and went back up to join Kurt.

It was not easy to accept that Kurt had cancer. It was not easy dealing. But it was worth the try. Kurt was the love of his life after all.

**Authors notes:**

Hello!

That is just a oneshot posted firstly on tumblr.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
